


amber haze

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut, We Die Like Men, fancy words like fervent, hahaha, not beta read either, pretentious author, pup seungmin but its like one word and super lowkey, seungjin - Freeform, seungjin gay, so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in the low light, hyunjin looked into seungmin’s sparkling eyes and felt his heart beat out of his chest.





	amber haze

**Author's Note:**

> lol seungjin cute gays

amber light from the street outside streamed in through the crack in the curtains and bathed the room in an orange glow, rays illuminating the two figures on the bed in the centre of the room. 

hyunjin pressed his fingers deeper into seungmin’s waist, soft kisses placed on his collarbone as he rocked into him gently. 

seungmin broke the intimate silence with a gasp, throwing his head back and gripping hyunjin’s shoulders before letting out a quiet sob. hyunjin shifted his lips to seungmin’s cheek, gently kissing his mole and pressing their noses together.

“you’re doing so well, pup, you’re so perfect, doing so good.” 

seungmin let out a low whine and hyunjin moved his hands to grip his head, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss, moaning into his mouth as he neared his peak. seungmin clenched around him, murmuring a soft curse as he came, driving hyunjin to do the same. 

hyunjin wrapped his arms around seungmin’s neck, pressing silent  _ i love you _ s into his skin. seungmin kissed the top of hyunjin’s head. “thank you, jinnie,” he smiled at his boyfriend nuzzling his head into his shoulder. hyunjin looked up at seungmin, into his eyes that sparkled in the low light. 

“i’m so in love with you.” seungmin giggled, the sound music to hyunjin’s ears. “i’m in love with you too, baby.” hyunjin beamed and got up to close the gap in the curtains, blocking out the late night’s amber haze.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write smut ever be nice im going to hell for this


End file.
